Tender Love
by tatatae
Summary: Menceritakan bagaimana Jimin sangat mendambakan kekasih tsunderenya. [Oneshot! MinYoon/MinSuga! BxB, BTS fanfiction, fluff(semoga dapet:v), tsundere Yoongi!, Rating T!]


**_Tender Love_**

 ** _Main Pair: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi._**

 ** _Support: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, Fluff,dll._**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Bangtan bukan punyaku(readers: You wish!) huhuhu:') but this fanfiction is 100% mine and my idea._**

 ** _Warning: Siapkan kresek jaga-jaga, kalo-kalo muntah:v. Sorry for typos! Gak baku!_**

 ** _Oneshot!_**

Seminggu ini jadwal Bangtan kosong, semua member sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Jungkook dan Hobi yang sedang membuat koreo, Namjoon yang terus menjahili Seokjin yang sedang memasak, dan Taehyung... aku juga tak tahu dia sedang apa, I mean... kenapa dia telungkupan pelototin anjingnya sambil cengengesan...

Dan ah mari bertemu dengan belahan Jimin.

Genius Lab. Satu-satunya ruangan di dorm mereka yang memakai bel dan password, Jimin masuk ke dalam tanpa sulit, ia hapal passwordnya di luar kepala.

"Hey sweetie~. " Sapa Jimin begitu masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa dimana sang kekasih sedang bermain game.

"Jijik jim." Ucapnya ketus, tak sedikitpun ia torehkan kepalanya.

"Eyy Min Yoongi manis mana boleh ngomongnya pahit, nanti gamanis lagi loh." Menjijikan memang tapi untuk Yoonginya apa sih yang tidak?

"Bicara menjijikan sekali lagi, aku ganti password pintuku loh." ucapnya masih terpaku pada handphone-nya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku menyerah, aku hanya akan duduk tenang di sini." Jimin duduk di sebelah Yoongi, bahu ke bahu, apa itu jarak? Jimin tak tahu.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam diam Jimin bosan melihat game yang Yoongi mainkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangnya, memandangi Yoongi. Berapa kali pun ia melihatnya sungguh ia tak pernah bosan. Orang-orang berkata Yoongi itu seram karena dingin, bagi Jimin Yoongi sangat imut namun bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya kepanasan.

"Apa?" itu Yoongi, dan masih dengan nada ketusnya, menyadari Jimin yang terus memandanginya.

"Nothing but I think I'm so in love with you." kali ini Jimin tak terdengar main-main.

"Hm, I know. " nada Yoongi melembut.

"And then...?" Jimin merapatkan badannya pada Yoongi.

"And then what?" nadanya mengetus kembali.

"And then... what, Min Yoongi?!" suara Jimin kini merendah.

Hening sejenak.

"Hmm, Me too. " Yoongi menyerah, dan pipinya kemudian memerah, selalu seperti ini. Tapi ia tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone-nya.

Mendengarnya, Jimin tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya menelusup ke punggung Yoongi kemudian menangkap bahunya. Ia mendekatkan Yoongi ke arahnya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menuju surai Yoongi kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua seolah dilahap hening. Yoongi menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jimin, tetap masih bermain game. Heningnya dengan Jimin adalah hening yang menyenangkan, Yoongi menyukainya.

Jimin? Ia mengusakkan kepalanya ke kepala Yoongi. Menyesap aroma Yoongi yang seakan candu baginya. Tangannya tak berhenti menyusuri surainya, menikmati setiap helai rambut Yoongi yang selembut rambut bayi. Sesekali ia mengecupi kepala Yoongi. Ah Yoongi-nya manis sekali.

Jimin merasa gemas, ia beralih ke telinga Yoongi. Memberi sedikit jilatan hangat pada belakang telinganya.

"Ew Jim, it's disgusting" Yoongi adalah yang pertama kali membunuh sunyi, kala itu.

Mendengarnya Jimin mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke rambut Yoongi, kembali menyesapi aromanya.

"Do it again." kata Yoongi pelan (mencoba) tetap fokus pada gamenya.

"What Yoongi? Aku tak mendengarnya. " Jimin tentu saja mendengarnya dengan jelas namun ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Yoongi, suruh siapa dia dari tadi hanya fokus ke gamenya.

"Do it again, Jim."

"Do what, Yoongi? Lihat ke arahku, dan katakan." gumam Jimin di rambut Yoongi.

Akhirnya Yoongi mematikan handphonenya. Ia mengganti posisi duduknya mengarah pada Jimin. Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari surai Yoongi beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatapnya lekat,

"Do it again Jim, please." Jimin tahu pasti Yoongi tengah menahan gengsinya yang setinggi gunung itu setengah mati.

"Yeah of course, love." Jimin tersenyum lembut kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi agar Yoongi duduk di pangkuannya. Ia melakukannya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Emh, it feels so good, Jim. I love you." Yoongi mengucapkannya samar-samar di leher Jimin. Jimin mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Oh tuhan aku begitu mencintai Yoongi. Pacar tsundereku yang imutnya kebangetan. 131095, tebak angka apa? Ya itu tanggal lahirku, dan... password studionya Yoongi. Dan dengan ini, jelaskan padaku bagaimana mungkin aku tak mencintainya.

 **END.**

 _PFFFT APA INIIII??? Yah dan begitulah ff gaje ini berakhir:')_ _Please leave your thoughts readers*_


End file.
